


brighter than the moon in the sky, sweeter than the flowers in your hair

by myboychen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Romance, Fairies, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, brief luho, side baekchenyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboychen/pseuds/myboychen
Summary: Luhan is a crown prince who finally has a semblance of freedom when he leaves to study in the winter kingdom. To his chagrin, his usual bodyguard is replaced with Kim Minseok.





	brighter than the moon in the sky, sweeter than the flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Leaf: 74  
> Author's note:  
> OK first and foremost I have to thank the wonderful and amazing mod ;_; I'm sorry for giving you a hard time and for all the delays, you're literally the sweetest and kindest on earth OTL  
> THANK YOU so much for all the extensions and stuff srsly you're the absolute best, if you aren't super annoyed at me pls lemme give you love <3 <3 <3
> 
> To OP, I was super busy with studies (life loves giving me a hard time wow) so I had a couple (many :( ) problems with the fic. It was still really fun to write even if it isn't complete yet. It might be a bit of a mess since I rushed at times but I still really really hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> To any readers, please support this fest and all the other wonderful fics that have been written!  
> unbeta'd

 

 

 

 

**Rowan Month, _past_**

 

Crown Prince Luhan, only child of the spring king, Duke of Magepost, Royal Knight Companion of the Order of Nature, was used to not having a say in his life.

Being crown prince came with a number of responsibilities, responsibilities shoved onto his shoulders during his earliest years. His most prominent memory of childhood was wasting his days away studying in the library while the young servant and stable boys played outside under the sun. He had learned not to grow bitter, that it was his duty as future king to be absolutely perfect for his people, but wasted opportunities are not so easily forgotten.

“I want to go to college,” Luhan told his father one morning, during a quiet breakfast.

The king didn’t even look up. “Absolutely not.”

Luhan sighed. As crown prince, absolute control over his life was a must, either in the form of his father or his tutors. He rarely left the palace, and when he did venture into town, it was to be accompanied by at least three bodyguards and dozens of hidden guards. Envy and frantic adoration are always to be reckoned with. Luhan has never been wounded by wild fans or seriously injured by anti-monarchists, but better safe than sorry.

If he wasn’t being scrutinized by his superiors, he was being analyzed by the media, paparazzi, popular news rags and dedicated magazines. The general population of the spring kingdom seemed to be quiet taken by his good looks and polite manners, and the enthusiasts adored his wings and powers. Because of his satisfactory public image, the king was kind enough to overlook a brief scandal with Choi Jinri, and then the newspaper headlines claiming _‘Prince Luhan, seduced by his stable boy?’_ , _‘Is our favorite royal gay?_ ’ and his personal favorite, _‘Prepare to have your heart broken because of Oh Sehun’_. The council had really not been impressed during that period of time, unlike Sir Yixing, who had found the whole thing delightful. “I heard a young prince from the autumn side also prefers the company of men,” his friend had said. “What difference does one more make?”

Luhan wasn’t sixteen anymore and he felt like he can once more attempt to make demands. “Why can’t I go to university? Heechul can come with me.” He was sure his personal bodyguard was sick of loitering around the palace anyways.

“Heechul doesn’t have time to follow you on your crazy escapades.”

Luhan wanted to retort that wanting to follow a higher education hardly seemed crazy, but in that moment he saw Yixing wink at him.

Sir Yixing often used his high status and position in the court to earn Luhan favors from his father or the council, and it seemed like this time wouldn’t be any different. The noble was held in extremely high regards by everyone, but has somehow decided to only be Luhan’s friend. He had been disappointed that Luhan hadn’t manifested the same healing powers as him, but he did have a strange fascination with Luhan’s plant powers, so that was always a win. He was a good friend and mentor, always helping to train his flora powers and minor telekinesis.

Sure enough, in a month he was unpacking his bags in the winter kingdom. The year-round freezing cold was bearable when he finally had a taste of what freedom can be like. Heechul was good at his job, but also good at giving Luhan the space he needed.

His roommate was an excitable spring fairy called Byun Baekhyun with shapeshifting abilities and a minor light power. He had tanned skin, red hair and hazel eyes. His wings were impressive, as big and shiny as his presence. Luhan had been shy around his roommate, slightly intimidated by the other’s reputation and popularity. His limited knowledge of Baekhyun included: he was a summer fairy, had shapeshifting powers, and was _loud_. He was a loud eater, a loud studier, a loud video game player. He was even loud during the night, for lord’s sake, and Luhan was this close to ripping his hair out.

He had been afraid that he would never get along with his roommate. One afternoon he was rudely awakened from a satisfying nap by Baekhyun screaming.

“Dude,” Luhan mumbled. “Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Look what you _did_ ,” Baekhyun insistently shouted, and Luhan cracked his eyes open.

Oh.

Pretty lilies were spread all along Luhan’s bed, sprouting from the ground and extending upwards. They trailed along the headboard, along with some vines that twisted elegantly. Little yellow flowers sprouted from the vines that Luhan recognized as jasmines.

Baekhyun’s bed was completely covered in delphinium and white larkspur, budding and blooming in great quantity. Just by looking at them, Luhan was overwhelmed. Just behind Baekhyun, the door of their room was bordered by yellow roses.

Around the room in random place, little green leaves sprouted out and shyly waved in the air. Luhan sensed that they were happy for some reason.

Baekhyun gave him a meaningful glare.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Luhan said defensively. “I was sleeping.” It’s been a long time since Luhan had lost control of his powers like this, but he had been really tired from pulling all-nighter’s the week before.

Baekhyun sighed, looking around the room then stopping on Luhan again. He reached out and plucked a flower from behind Luhan’s ear.

“An anemone,” Luhan whispered. “Ah, it’s dying.” He frowned sadly. The anemone fluttered its leaves in the air weakly.

Baekhyun made an odd noise at the back of his throat. With a sigh, he stretched his hand in the air and made a cupping motion. A ray of sunlight actually _moved_ and rested against his hand. Baekhyun seemed to almost grab the light and put it into the flower. Luhan couldn’t exactly explain how it happened, but it was shocking and beautiful.

“Blow on it,” Baekhyun ordered, and Luhan did. Like magic, the flower righted itself, its stem turning greener and its petals becoming more vibrant. “There,” Baekhyun said, tucking it back behind Luhan’s ear. “That’s better.”

Since that afternoon, the two roommates grew closer and closer. Baekhyun was everything that Luhan couldn’t be- carefree, loud, messy and completely untroubled. He was charming, cheery and a great mood maker, and Luhan thought he made a wonderful addition to his newfound, relatively rule-free life. Luhan never had a best friend before, but he thought with satisfaction that even the king would approve of Baekhyun. The media certainly did.

As fate would have it, Baekhyun developed a senseless crush on Kim Jongdae, the prince from the autumn side ‘who also prefers the company of men’. Jongdae was King Jongdeok’s younger brother, and thus had very few, tiresome future responsibilities. He was as bright as Luhan and as relaxed as Baekhyun and seamlessly made his way into their friend group and into Baekhyun’s heart.

Luhan would have happily spent the next couple of years in this manner if Heechul hadn’t decided to leave him.

 

 

**Rowan Month _, present day_**

 

“I’m not _leaving_ you,” Heechul rolls his eyes. “My new position demands that I stay in the palace.”

Luhan can feel the pout forming on his lips. “This must be part of Father’s plan,” he grumbles. “I doubt even Sir Yixing could keep you here now.”

Heechul gives him a roguish grin that smelled like trouble. “Lucky for you, Sir Yixing has pulled a few strings to get to the new, ideal bodyguard. He graduated this summer top of his class. I’m sure you’ll get along.”

Luhan snorts. “I doubt that. He just going to take your place.”

“He’ll be rooming with you,” Heechul informs him carelessly.

“What?” Luhan gapes. “No! Baekhyun is my roommate. You said Baekhyun was fine.”

“And he is, but Minseok is better. That way you’ll constantly be protected. Besides, he just finished his bodyguard training, and this is an opportunity for him to continue his Master’s degree outside of the bodyguard academy. It’ll be like hasving any ordinary roommate.”

Luhan can already imagine missed nights goofing off with Jongdae and Baekhyun because of a strict new bodyguard. “Really, Heechul? What’s else are you going to tell me to ruin my plans?”

As much as a prison Luhan’s life is, he’s never felt outright unlucky. This all changes when he meets Kim Minseok.

Luhan first impression of him is that he’s _hot_. HOT. _HOT._ Luhan cannot stress that word enough. In fact, he’s so hot that it seems like there’s a trial of fire behind him. He’s on the shorter side but muscular, buff. His hair was blue and his skin milky white, nine piercings on his right ear and four on his left. Minseok is so sexy that it makes Luhan drool, discreetly wiping his saliva before his new bodyguard can see. His gaze is sharp and piercing and Luhan is fucked.

But what captured Luhan’s attention the most and drew him in was his wings. Midnight black wings with shadowy feathers that stretched upward. It piqued Luhan’s curiosity because it was unlike any other wings he had ever seen. It makes Luhan wonder what species he’s from. They were completely different from Luhan’s thin, translucent golden wings.

“Kim Minseok,” he introduces with a velvety voice, and damn is Luhan fucked.

“Crown Prince Luhan of the spring kingdom,” he says as pompously as he can, because hot or not, Luhan is determined to hate him.

He doesn’t see much of Minseok during the days that follow and does his best to not talk to him on the plane ride by pretending to be asleep. It seems to have worked.

❄

Baekhyun is very, surprisingly, cool with the change of roommates. He’s already lazing around in Luhan’s room by the time Luhan opens the door.

“Luhan!” Baekhyun exclaims. “My favorite royal.”

“That would be Jongdae,” Luhan replies and throws himself on the bed beside his best friend. “Your favorite roommate?”

“That would be Prince Junmyeon,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows.

Luhan gasps. “You sneaky little shit! That’s why you aren’t upset. He’s handsome.”

“He’s _sexy_ and my mornings will be blessed-” Baekhyun trailes off. “Why, hello there.”

Luhan sighs heavily. Minseok was bringing up their bags and luggage. “Baekhyun, Minseok. Minseok, my best friend Baekhyun.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Minseok says smoothly and shakes Baekhyun’s hand. Luhan can literally see him swoon.

He sighs again. _Get your hoe ass under control._

“Well damn,” Baekhyun mutters as soon as Minseok is out of earshot. “How soon are you getting a piece of that?”

“Never,” Luhan says. “Now please shut up.”

The shine in Baekhyun’s eyes tells him he won’t.

 

 

They come across a problem that very same night.

“Minseok,” Luhan says exasperatedly. “Please don’t sleep in your underwear. You’re making this weirder than it has to be.”

“Why?” Minseok smirks. “Does it bother you?”

It bothers him very much, thank you for asking. Minseok’s muscles are tight and his thighs wonderful and it takes everything in Luhan’s power to not look downwards in the middle. _Obviously_ , this situation that Luhan deals with it maturely because he is An Adult.

He makes an embarrassing choking sound. “Please wear something.”

A very embarrassed and triggered adult. He was feeling really attacked right now.

Minseok shrugs and casually puts a t-shirt over his head. It’s oversized and makes him look adorable (and cute and gorgeous and pretty _god look at those legs_ ), putting Luhan in another dilemma.

“What the actual _fuck_ ,” Luhan stares. “We’re in a kingdom that’s constantly cold all year around and you’re out here in only your underwear and now a t-shirt?!”

“You’re suspiciously sensitive about this,” Minseok says, confident and eyebrows raised.

Luhan chokes.

“You look like your dying,” Minseok points out.

Luhan shrieks and pulls the covers over his head. “Good night!”

Minseok laughs cutely at that and Luhan blushes. “Good night princess.” Ok, forget. He’s an asshole.

Luhan has shared a bed or a room with his friends before, mainly while he was drunk. Baekhyun used to ask him if pigeons had feelings, took forever to get comfortable enough to go to sleep, and sometimes kicked. Jongdae was cute, but he hogged all the blankets and would snore halfway through the night. Luhan feels annoyed with Baekhyun and constantly fights the urge to kick Jongdae, but now he thinks they’re both better than a half-naked Minseok sleeping in the bed next to his.

❄

Luhan discovers quickly how hard living with Minseok was. Really, really hard. While he has no problems with his courses and starts off the year smoothly, he has very mixed thoughts about his roommate.

He has distaste for Minseok- but only because he was the reason he had been unable to room with Baekhyun again this year. He was his youngest bodyguard yet, and he was _hot_ , dammit. Hating his bodyguard would be easier if he wasn’t literally sex on legs.

Hating his bodyguard would be easier if he had a valid reason to, but he doesn’t. Luhan is childish and headstrong and stubborn, and he doesn’t like someone interfering with his plans for this year and compromising them. Yes, he shouldn’t take out his anger on Minseok, but again. Luhan _is_ petty.

Minseok has a habit (a bad habit in Luhan’s opinion) of waking up at the crack of dawn to go work out. By the time Luhan wakes up, he’s normally graced with the sight of a sweating, panting Minseok coming back in, and by the time he stumbles into the kitchen, Minseok is freshly showered, shirtless and armed with two coffee mugs. If his dick appreciates the sight of wet muscles, his heart certainly appreciates the gesture.

Other than his daily view of abs, pecs and the gift of perfectly done coffee (Minseok is honestly a much more advantageous roommate than Baekhyun can ever be), they rarely talk with each other during the rest of the day. Despite sharing Mentalist Magic, their only class in common, Luhan almost never sees Minseok outside of the morning. He doesn’t know if he comes back to the dorms late or if he simply disappeared, but he is nowhere to be found at night. Luhan isn’t worried yet so he doesn’t linger on that strange occurrence.

One such morning he heads to Political Science, his first class of the day. As he chooses his seat and organizes his stuff, someone slides in beside him.

“A very fine good morning to you, crown prince Luhan of the spring kingdom.”

Luhan turns. “And to you, Prince Jongdae of the autumn kingdom.”

The autumn fairy bursts out laughing. “Oh god, I never want to go back to the palace. It’s good to see you again, Lu.”

“You too, in this horrible mandatory class.”

Jongdae’s phone buzzes loudly multiple times.

“Let me guess,” Luhan says. “Baekhyun.”

Curiously, Jongdae blushes. “Ah, no. This is my new roommate Chanyeol. I’ll introduce you sometime.”

“Oh, ok,” he agrees. This seems like some news Baekhyun won’t like.

He’s right. It’s news that Baekhyun absolutely hates, and he has the pleasure to listen to a very long rant that afternoon when Baekhyun ambushes him in his room.

“Who the hell does Park Chanyeol think he is!” Baekhyun growls, throwing himself on the bed. “Flirting with _my_ crush, the nerve. Chuckling in that stupid deep voice and touching him with those stupid big hands. Jongdae is _mine_. I’ll fucking kick his balls.”

“How is he?” Luhan asks, more out of duty than interest.

Baekhyun all but wails. “He’s an elf, tall and handsome and smart like they all are. Jongdae’s absolutely smitten. He’s acting _shy_ , giggling and blushing. I’ve never seen him this way.”

“It just looks like you’ll have competition.”, Luhan says. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Baekhyun frowns. “Fight for what’s mine, of course. Park Chanyeol won’t know what hit him.”

 

 

**Bluebell Month**

 

His body is in a very confused state, seeing the bright sun shining but still feeling the cold through his four layers of clothing. Luhan isn’t exaggerating, and this is without counting his fuzzy coat or his giant knit scarf. (A scarf that was a gift by Minseok, which was sweet, but whatever).

Luhan is meeting up with Baekhyun and Jongdae, _and_ Chanyeol, because Jongdae desperately wanted to introduce his roommate to his two friends. Baekhyun was sick of Jongdae gushing about how amazing Chanyeol is, but Luhan thinks he regrets it now.

They’re at their favorite fairy café, and Taekwoon’s familiar face smiles at them. “Good morning, guys. May I have your order?”

“A café mocha with a double shot of appeal and charisma cream,” Baekhyun said desperately.

Joonmyun sighs. “A latte with a shot of patience.”

Hyunah giggles at them from behind the register. “Cheer up, guys.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae join their table five minutes later, and Luhan finally understands what’s gotten Baekhyun so wind up. Chanyeol had legs that went on for days, ripped arms and an attractive face. His eyes were wide and his ears big and pointy, a signature of all elves. His hair was cotton candy pink. Jongdae looked as smitten as Baekhyun said he did and Luhan suddenly felt sorry for his best friend.

“We’re only acquaintances,” Jongdae whispers in his ear when Chanyeol is busy being interrogated by Baekhyun. “He’s still very shy around me, especially new people.”

“Then maybe you should save him,” Luhan whispers back.

“Chanyeol is really smart!” Jongdae cuts in loudly. Baekhyun sends him a glare. “He’s in my Mathamancy class, and he helps me a lot! He also studies War Magic, Infused Magic, Protective Magic and Magical Species.”

Luhan whistles at that. “Wow, those are some of the hardest courses in the curriculum. That’s amazing, Chanyeol.”

“Ah,” the tall elf rubs the back of his neck, blushing. He finally raises his green eyes to look at them. “Thank you, it’s not much.”

“It is!” Jongdae insisted.

The longer they talk, the more Chanyeol opens up. Luhan honestly really likes him, despite his original timidness he has a great personality and an infectious laugh.

“Its obvious that you haven’t met many elves,” Chanyeol smileswhen he catches Luhan looking at his ears again.

“I apologize,” he flushes. “Was I staring?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “It’s ok. You can touch them if you want. Just watch out if they try to strike your hand away.”

Luhan reaches over the table and touches Chanyeol’s ears. They do flick like they have a mind of their own, but they let Luhan brush the pointy tip between his fingers.

“That’s really cool,” he pulls away. “You’re really cool.”

Baekhyun cuts in, obviously not enjoying what’s going on. “You remind me of someone,” Baekhyun hums, tapping his fingers against his jutting bottom lip. Luhan knows that Baekhyun is just dramatically extending the suspense. “Aren’t you the guy that livetweeted finding a dragon egg and trying to hatch it?”

Chanyeol clears his throat awkwardly at that. “Uh, yes.”

Baekhyun squints upwards as if he’s trying hard to recall something. “You were also the one who accidently summoned a demon. Didn’t you also accidently order a cursed sword from ebay?”

Chanyeol slides down in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. “Uh, yeah.”

Jongdae, oblivious to the tension in the air, laughs. “That was amazing,” he says sweetly. “You’re so clumsy it’s cute. You had no knowledge about dragon babies but still hatched that egg perfectly. And you de-cursed the sword.” He puffs his chest out proudly. “I told you Chanyeol was smart.”

Whatever magical coffee Jongdae had taken, it manages to calm down the air between the two. Baekhyun smiles fakely and turns around. Luhan engages Chanyeol in a different subject to distract him. Jongdae gratefully squeezes his hand under the table.

 

 

**Heather Month**

 

It’s been a month and Baekhyun still isn’t convinced by Luhan’s supposed hatred towards Minseok. “I’m not even mad,” he says one day as they’re walking towards the arena to practice a bit together. Jongdae was stuck in Mathamancy for another hour and the three would meet up after to grab a bite. “That guy is _hot_. I bet he’s big.”

One doesn’t have to be a genius to guess what Baekhyun was talking about. “Baekhyun!” Luhan hisses, dodging the crowd. “Shut up.”

“What?” he demands. “It’s not like you aren’t wondering, you size queen.”

“That’s not it, just-” Luhan hears vague noises coming from the arena. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Baekhyun follows him, and they slip their way through the crowd to see what’s happening, finally seeing from where the sounds are from. There, in the middle, Luhan sees Minseok sparring with another boy.

“Hey, that my roommate Joonmyun. It’s his first year here.” Baekhyun says. “I wonder how they know each other.”

Kim Joonmyun was only a duke of the winter kingdom, distantly related to the royal family. However, the current king had no heirs, and so he was the next in line for the throne. Luhan admires the nymph for a moment. “He’s cute. And he’s pretty good too.”

The two guys are standing in the small arena, swords clashing. Minseok is poised with his sword, a deep, unreflective black with a jagged, twisted cross-guard that has a jeweled ring one each side.

“That’s a weird sword,” Luhan mutters, transfixed. “I’ve never seen anything like it. What kind of material is it made of?”

“You could ask Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says bitterly. “Isn’t that the symbol of the royal guard engraved on it?”

“Nightcrackle…” Luhan squints as he reads from afar. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

Despite never having the opportunity to meet him, Luhan knows Joonmyun is a notorious, talented swordsman, and his sword Valkyrie was just as popular as him, being an ancient relic of the winter family. Luhan admired the short sword made of diamond, its grip wrapped in high quality blue leather.

“A friendly duel?” Luhan guesses.

“Maybe, but it doesn’t stop everyone from making bets. Junmyeon is fast and agile, but Minseok is stronger.”

“Minseok will win,” Luhan feels himself muttering.

“Are you crazy? My money’s on Joonmyun. May I remind you that that guy is a legend?”

Everyone watches avidly as the two fighters spar, striking and dodging hits, missing many blows because of their equal skill but still getting a couple in there. Somehow, Minseok catches his eye and smiles. _Smiles._ Joonmyun turns for a millisecond, confused, and Minseok grabs the opening in his hesitant stance, disarming him and pining him to the ground with Nightcrackle.

The referee whistles. “Kim Minseok wins.”

More than half of the audience groans. “Whoa man, you gotta let me know if you might have any divining skills,” Baekhyun is practically buzzing beside him. “That was a good fight.”

“Who’s next?” Someone, maybe the referee, yells.

“Prince Luhan,” Minseok calls out. “Won’t you do us the honors?”

“What?” Everyone spun around to look at him. “Uh, no thanks.”

“Why not?” Minseok teases, twirling his blade. “You’re not busy and equipped, from what I see. I little friendly sparring doesn’t hurt anyone.”

The crowd screams out in agreement.

Luhan looks at Baekhyun for help, but the shapeshifter only seems even more excited than before. Seriously, he’s demonetized, Jongdae can be his first best friend.

“I’m sure you have better things to do,” Luhan attempts to say diplomatically.

“As a matter of fact, I don’t.” Minseok sneers. “Or is your highness to scared?”

“Now you’re just making things up,” Luhan complains, putting on a face of arrogance. With a frown, he remembers how Minseok managed to win against Joonmyun. “You wouldn’t be able to take me in a fair fight.”

“A fair fight I will give you, my prince,” Minseok says sarcastically, stepping back and drawing his sword. “Any serious fight with you has me bound.”

“You have every incentive to cheat.” Luhan also draws his sword, Swiftblade. It was a thin, slightly curved sword made of glass with a grip wrapped in rare white wolf leather, and a pommel decorated with gilded linings. The blade itself was engraved with magical markings and runes put in place by an ancient magician. A murmur rises up between the crowd at the sight of the royal blade.

Minseok grins in victory. “And you have every mean to win.”

Luhan takes a moment to analyze the situation, trying to put into action everything Master Yifan has taught him. While Minseok’s sword creates an ideal weight and balance that allowed for smooth and accurate swings, Luhan’s has a razor-sharp point that served for piercing and puncturing the adversary. Since this was a non-lethal match, he already is at a disadvantage.

“You won’t back out?”

“You wish,” Luhan grits, and reflex kicks in. Minseok wastes no time, taking the offensive and attacking Luhan with a powerful overhead blow. Luhan barely manages to block the slash, his lighter sword making it harder against the heavier one. Minseok presses forward with more strength, muscles bulging, and his parry collapses under the force of the strike. Minseok pushes against his defenses and cuts the edge of his top at the shoulder.

The referee whistles. “One hit to the shoulder.”

_Three strikes and I’m out_ , Luhan thinks as they separate. _I have to disarm him._

Minseok smirks.

Luhan lets Minseok attack again. Again, Minseok uses his superior strength and speed to his advantage, making a move slamming his sword’s crossguard against Luhan’s. Luhan manages split second to dodge, avoiding a hit to the neck. Scrambling away, he disorientedly slams his knee against Minseok’s crotch. Minseok lets out a pained groan at that, and against his better judgement, Luhan giggles.

The referee whistles. “One hit to the groin.”

Minseok grimaces. “You little shit.”

“You manipulative bastard,” Luhan shoots back. His bodyguard’s fingers twitch, and Luhan zeroed in on the movement.

He bit his lip thoughtfully. Minseok, for some unknown reason, is really good at fighting, but he seems to tense momentarily a millisecond before every strike. If Luhan can get to him at the specific instant, he might be able to…

His line of thought is cut off. A swing to the right, to the left, a last minute dodge away from Minseok. He turns to his right, and his sword’s maneuverable nature easily allows him this time to deflect another attack. This is exhausting, and Luhan really isn’t a sparring kind of guy. Minseok pants for a moment, twitches, and Luhan lunges.

Minseok raises his shorter sword and intercepts his attack, but Luhan still manages to destabilize him. He traps Minseok’s blade on his hilt and kicks his knee, sending him stumbling downwards. Luhan slashes his thigh.

The referee whistles. “Second hit to the leg.”

They untangled their weapons and Luhan barely gets in a neutral stance when Minseok goes into action again. It’s sudden, swords meeting with a clang and faces unusually close to each other. There is a strange look in Minseok’s eyes, a strange smile on his lips, and Luhan has no time to think. Agility by his side, he twists his sword against the other so hard that the hilt of Nightcrackle tumbles out of Minseok’s hand, and the sword falls to the floor.

Luhan stares in disbelief.

“Prince Luhan wins,” the referee shouts. The animated and fervent audience circles around him, Baekhyun ahead of everyone. His friend grabs his arm. “Oh god, oh god, that was amazing, that was so cool.”

The crowd thins out in a couple minutes and another guy approaches them. “Hey Baekhyun,” he greets.

“Hey, Joonmyun! That was a good game too.”

Joonmyun smiles indulgently. “It wasn’t my best, but if you say so.” He turns to Luhan. “Yours was truly impressive, though,” he compliments. “I’m Joonmyun.”

Luhan shakes his hand and shakes away the daze of seeing such a handsome face up close. “Luhan.”

Joonmyun grins, winking “Oh, I know very well who you are. There’s a party tonight at a frat house,” he tells the two. “You should come.” At Luhan, he says seductively, “I’d like to know you better.”

Luhan blinks in surprise. Seeing Baekhyun’s shit-eating grin from the corner of his eyes, he already knows he’s in for some insufferable teasing.

❄

Obviously, Luhan has to bring Minseok alone. There is still a weird, lingering energy between them that made Luhan feel awkward. It might also be the first time Luhan has ever seen Minseok during the evening or night, and that in itself is weird.

When Luhan and Minseok arrive to Omega Phi Gamma, the party is already going on in full swing. The music is loud and blaring, and the people wild. Everyone is almost certainly drunk and those who aren’t are still having fun. Barely five minutes inside and Luhan has lost sight of Minseok. He tries to find Baekhyun but also quickly gives up on that due to the immense crowd.

There are multicolored flashing lights playing on the dance floor, but they aren’t bright enough to reach beyond that. Besides the obligatory couples making out in the dark corners or against walls, everyone is gathered either in the kitchen, or the dance floor that's smack in the middle of the living room, students dancing, trying to dance, or simply jumping up and down in time with the beat. Luhan quickly jugs down a red solo cup then instantly makes a beeline there, easily sliding himself between the hot, sweaty people and moving along with them.

This was another thing he loves about college life, and that was dancing at the parties. The music is always good and fun, and under his tight clothes and dim changing lights, Luhan can pretty much let go and move his body however he wants. Whether it's busting out impressive dance moves or shamelessly grinding against someone, he's free to do whatever he wants.

Pretty soon he's panting, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and shirt clinging to his skin.

His current dancing partner is exchanged with someone who presses themselves hard against his back. Intrigued by the hard lines and muscles he can  feel against his skin and along his back through both of their thin shirts, he swings his hips a couple of times to get the feel of this new person before turning his head around.

With mild shock, he comes face to face with Joonmyun. “Hey there,” he smiles prettily, looking like sin and innocence mixed in one person. There's a glint in his blue eyes that Luhan immediately understands. “You came.”

If this was going where he thought it was, boy is he _definitely_ coming tonight. “I did. Were you waiting for me?”

Joonmyun wraps his arms around Luhan’s waist, a hand digging into his hips. He shivers when Joonmyun leans in to whisper in his ear, breath brushing against his sensitive neck. “What if I was?”

If Junmyeon wants to play, then Luhan is going to play along. “Then I’d say you don’t have to wait anymore.” In one fluid, firm movement, Luhan grinds his ass against Joonmyun, rubbing expertly against his dick and pleased by Joonmyun’s sudden hitch in breath.

The warmth between them grows powerful in that second. Luhan breathes heavily, all senses alert in Joonmyun’s direction, mind concentrating on the other fairy and body still moving along with the music, heat radiating as they moved in sync. Joonmyun easily puts his arms around Luhan, one splayed lightly across his chest and the other gripping his hips deliciously tight, fingers twitching. “Are you alone?”

He thinks about his stupid bodyguard. “As alone as I can be.”

Joonmyun hums in understanding and Luhan relaxes even further, enjoying the way they are pressed together, Joonmyun’s hardening dick nestled under the curve of his ass. It's new and exactly the freedom he wants, being able to do whatever he wants without the fear of major consequences.

Luhan moans when he feels the others mouth slowly kissing along his neck, moving downwards to lightly bite the juncture of his neck. A hot, smooth tongue follows the trail instantly after, and he shivers as the cold air hits the wet path. Luhan tilts his head farther backwards, resting it against the slope of Joonmyun’s shoulders. “So what are your plans?”

Joonmyun leads him upstairs before the song even finishes.

Luhan clings to him as Joonmyun tries to open a door, sneakily bringing his hand to the front and squeezing Joonmyun’s hardening dick. “Oh my god,” Junmyeon groans. “It’s closed.”

“Mmm,” Luhan says as he feels up Joonmyun’s backside this time. “Try another one.”

The second one is closed too. So is the next, and the one after.

“Should we postpone?” Joonmyun asks with a sigh.

Luhan spies something and without giving it a second thought, he pulls Joonmyun into a broom closet.

There is much rustling and grunting, until Luhan finally finds a light switch and turns it on. The lightbulb dangling from above is tiny and barely lights the room, but it's enough to see each other.

“Nice place you found here,” Joonmyun teases, pulling Luhan close to him.

“Not somewhere you would expect to find two princes,” he agrees. The slow, calculated grind of their cocks drives Luhan crazy. The friction of them rubbing against each other through their clothes was sweet torture. He throws his head back with a emabrassingly loud whimper when Joonmyun reaches down and palms Luhan’s erection, applying more pressure and teasing him through the fabric.

“Shit, stop playing with me,” he ends up groaning after a particularly hard squeeze. He begins grinding hard and thrusting against Joonmyun’s hand.

Joonmyun laughs in sadistic delight. “Whatever your highness wishes.” He makes quick work of Luhan’s low hanging jeans and boxers, shoving them down mid-thigh and going straight for the kill. There is no finesse in his movements, just lust fueled actions and a hot hand wrapped around Luhan’s dick.

A suspicious noise is heard outside. Joonmyun quickly presses his other hand on Luhan’s mouth to silence his noises, freezing. A loud, drunk couple walked past them in the hallway. Once he was sure they were gone, Joonmyun removes his hand.

Luhan nudges his lower body against Joonmyun insistently. The winter fairy snickers. “Where's the fun if I let you come without fucking me first?”

Luhan pulls back, and takes one look at the arrogant arch of Joonmyun’s eyebrow and his satisfied smile. Without wasting a moment, he drops to his knees.

He looks up through his lashes. At this vantage point, Joonmyun still looks attractive, all sharp angles, handsome face, and determined eyes. Gaze moving downwards, he bites his lip as he comes face to face with Joonmyun’s bulge. Joonmyun threads his fingers through Luhan’s hair, and he takes that as his signal. Because of Luhan’s unsteady mind, it takes longer than usual to get through the belt, the button, and lastly the zipper, but finally with baited breath he is pulling Joonmyun’s hard cock out and moving towards it.

(And damn was he satisfied, because Baekhyun was right, he was somewhat of a size queen).

He takes his time with the head, laving it and sucking it, tonguing the slit to catch any pre-come. He continues on until Joonmyun tightens his grip in warning.

Luhan expertly swallows him down in one mouthful, staying there for a couple of seconds and letting his neck muscles tighten around Joonmyun. He watches satisfaction as the other’s knees slightly shake, how he clenches his eyes and how the veins of his neck become more prominent. Luhan pulls his head back torturously slow until he comes back to the head, flicking at the slit and sucking on his sensitive tip.

“Oh God,” Joonmyun breathes. “Good, just like that.”

Luhan preens internally at the praise, shutting his eyes to concentrate on his task. He licks all along the length of his cock, tracing the veins and savoring the taste. Joonmyun absentmindedly whispers his approval, telling Luhan that he was perfect, that he did well. Enthusiastically, he bobs his head and steadily fills his mouth up with more cock, taking as far as he can, enjoying the weight on his tongue and how it stretches  his mouth.

“Baby,” Joonmyun mutters,  and Luhan positively _purrs._ He'sfeeling spoiled tonight. “Pull off.”

Luhan does as he’s told, accompanied with a dirty _pop_ ping noise. He barely has time to wipe saliva off his mouth when he's  pulled by the back of his neck into a kiss. Joonmyun licks his way into his mouth and kisses him so precisely and thoroughly it leaves him weak.

“Sit down, Lu,” Joonmyun pulls back. “I want to ride you.”

And he hd prepared himself beforehand. Cool.

“I want to see you,” Luhan says as he lowers himself down.

“Huh? Oh!” Junmyeon, finally realizing what he meant, chugs his shirt and throws it over his shoulders, then steps out of his jeans. Luhan lets out a low whistle and for the first time that night, Joonmyun falters. Luhan watches in delight as Joonmyun blushes. “Anyways.”

He quickly puts on a condom handed to him, and it is only then that his mind clears up slightly and he realizes how utterly small the closet is. To say it is a tight fit is an understatement; it is almost ridiculous. Luhan has trouble figuring out where to put his legs and how to sit. He can't stretch them because they are too long and he can’t bend them because then Joonmyun won't fit. If he bent one, the other dangles awkwardly and Joonmyun’s angle will be wrong, and he doesn’t want Joonmyun’s head to accidently hit the closet ceiling when he bounces. His wings get in the way of everything and painfully bunch up behind his back.

Joonmyun tries waiting patiently as he figures it out, but he soon becomes exasperated. “Sit against the wall and just open your legs slightly,” he says.

Joonmyun isn’t completely spared from this problem too, not matter how much smaller he is compared to Luhan. There is a lot of swearing and giggling as they try to work together. Joonmyun smacks his head against the wall and then against Luhan in quick succession.

“We’re ridiculous,” Luhan complains  he trails his hands reverently over Joonmyun’s legs.

Joonmyun smiles at him as he slaps his wandering hands away. “Speak for yourself.”

Finally, Joonmyun is straddling him backwards, with his back to Luhan’s chest and his own pastel blue wings tucked in and out of the way. With an arm looped around Joonmyun’s pretty waist, Luhan lines his dick against the hole and leads him down onto his cock, moaning at how the heat steadily engulfs him.

“This definitely isn’t the smartest thing I’ve ever done,” Joonmyun whimpers.  “Fuck, you feel good.”

Luhan lifts Joonmyun up and lets him fall back down, thrusting upwards hard at the same time, taking satisfaction in Joonmyun’s broken whine as he brushes against his prostate. “It isn’t the dumbest thing I’ve done, though.”

Joonmyun’s laugh turns halfway into moan as Luhan picks up pace, and damn isn’t that a beautiful noise just in itself. Not one to be outdone, Joonmyun uses his impressive, muscled thighs to bounce himself up and down on his dick, giving Luhan a magnificent view.

Joonmyun sinks down onto his cock faster and faster, savoring the girth inside him and the way his hole stretches and tightens gradually. Luhan voluntarily lets him take the lead, only angling his hips to brush against his prostate as much as he can.

He sucks hickeys onto Joonmyun’s neck, enjoying the way his blue-tinged skin flushes light purple, a constant stream of noises and gasps leaving Joonmyun's lips. “Kiss me,” he demands with half lidded eyes, and Luhan obliges, locking their lips and swallowing up Joonmyun’s moans as the other’s bounces become more and more erratic.

They keep banging into random things as the fucked, each bumping their head against something or each other at least half a dozen times. Luhan’s leg crampes and his feet falls asleep, and Junmyeon’s hands that are gripping the wall keep slipping and compromising his fragile balance. These moments makes them laugh into each other’s mouth, and this is honestly the most fun Luhan had ever had, in a party or during sex.

He reaches around and grasps Joonmyun’s hardened cock, steadily beginning to jerk him off in time with his shallow thrusts. “I’m close,” Luhan moans when Joonmyun comes back down quickly, tightening around him like a vice.

Joonmyun increases his movements, “Come, baby,” he demands, rolling his hips inticingly. “Don’t you wanna come in me? Fill me up?”

A few more pushes, a couple more thrusts, and Joonmyun's coming all over his own stomach. Luhan grips Joonmyun’s thighs and spreads him wider, plunging in a couple of times, and he is following. He closes his eyes, panting, as he lets the pleasure run through him and then gradually fade away. He opens his eyes in time to catch the image of his dick sliding out of Joonlyun’s ass as the other lifts himself.

A loud bang against the closet is heard and suddenly the door flies open. The light temporarily blinds them but soon Luhan makes out the sight of-

“Minseok?! Are you serious?” Luhan growls angrily. “What are you doing here?? Go fuck off.”

“Good evening,” Joonmyun politely says, keeping a straight face despite his lack of clothing, the stink of sex and the spunk quickly cooling down on his skin. Luhan can only imagine how he looks too.

Minseok gaze is hard. “May I remind you that your highness can’t wander off to places without my knowledge or approval. I, despite what you may believe, would rather go my whole life without seeing you’re come face.” Joonmyun’s barely concealed snicker can be heard. “Now can you please put your clothes on? I’m taking you back to the dorms.”

Luhan twitches and Joonmyun grimaces, a strange facial expression paired with the soft titter he let out. “Uh, actually, I think we might be stuck. Um.”

Minseok sighs heavily, looking upwards to the heavens. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Help us out?” Luhan suggests. 

“Please,” Joonmyun adds, bless his soul.

Minseok looks back down at them with a face filled with such disgust and astonishment that Luhan feels insulted. “Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind would think fucking in here was a good idea? I’m your bodyguard, not your babysitter.”

Luhan pouts. “Don’t be mean because you aren’t getting any.”

Minseok shrugs indifferently. “Good luck getting out then.”

“Wha- Minseok, come on!”

“No, no way. Figure it out with your boyfriend. If you aren’t out in fifteen minutes, I’m calling your father and you can have fun explaining to him this situation.” With no more preamble, Minseok shuts the door again with a resolute _click_.

“Good bye,” Joonmyun says hesitantly.

Luhan puffs irritatedly. “What now?”

Joonmyun turns around and gives him a sly smirk, mischief shining in his eyes. “Fifteen minutes might be enough for round two, you know.”

He has a point. “Do you have extra lube? I want you to fuck me.”

Joonmyun laughs and kisses him.

❄

“Oh god,” Luhan groans as soon as he wakes up. He's sporting the worst headache in history. His eyes feel heavy and his mouth tastes like lead. “Close the window,” he whines. The sunlight is being unnecessarily hurtful and increases his pain by tenfold.

He vaguely recalls going back to the party, getting drunker, and making out more with Joonmyun. He might even have dragged the other back to his dorm, because he loosely remembers shoving someone off his bed.

_“You’re in love with him,” Joonmyun whispered as they stumbled through the hallways of their dormitory building._

_“Who?” Luhan asked absentmindedly, looking for his key._

_“I can feel it,” Joonmyun slurred, leaning heavily against Luhan’s shoulder. “I know it. It’s as clear as day.”_

_Luhan managed to open the door and they staggered right to Luhan’s bed, falling on top of it._

_“Who on earth are you talking about?”_

_“Your bodyguard,” Joonmyun mumbled, already falling asleep. “You’re crushing on him.”_

At that moment the door opens and Minseok appears, holding a cup of coffee He gives Luhan a brief, unimpressed look. “Good morning.”

“Ugh,” he whines again and falls back in bed, relieved that there was someone to take care of him. “Is that mine? You’re a godsend.”

Minseok gives an amused chuckle. “This is mine. I don’t think you deserve coffee after your stunt last night. But there are pain killers waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“Fuck you,” Luhan growls. “I don’t deserve this amount of disrespect. I demand another bodyguard.”

“Too bad, you’re stuck with me,” Minseok slurps obnoxiously from his cup, mouth pouting adorably around the straw. “It’s not like I asked to be with you either.”

“You are blessed to be in the company of my wonderful presence,” Luhan sniffs indignantly and peeks over the cover. “Did you prepare me any breakfast?”

Minseok snorts. “As if. Go order your boyfriend around.”

“Speaking of, where is he?”

“He left early this morning,” Minseok answers. “He’s very well-mannered, unlike you.”

Luhan rolls his eyes. “Please.” At that moment, his phone chimed.

**From: unknown**  
Sent 11:13 am  
_Hey, it’s Joonmyun :D_

“Oh,” Luhan murmurs “Did I give him my number?”

Minseok stays silent.

**From: unknown**  
Sent 11:14 am  
_Wanna go get breakfast?_

“You’re texting Joonmyun?” Minseok says, voice sounding odd. Luhan looks up with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah.”

**From: unknown**  
Sent 11:14 am  
_My treat_

“I’m going out,” Luhan tells Minseok. “It’s just brunch with Joon, you don’t have to come along.”

“Joon, huh,” Minseok says. “Fine. I’m busy anyways. See you later.”

“Minseok,” Luhan calls after him. “You didn’t finish your coffee.”

“Take it if you want,” Minseok shuts the door quickly behind him. Luhan stares, confused for a minute, then shrugs.

**To: Joonmyun**  
Sent 11:16 am  
_Sure!_

****

 

**Sloe Month**

 

He doesn’t hear his phone buzz, but he does hear the sound of keys turning the lock of his door. He thinks for a moment Minseok has come back early, but it’s Baekhyun.

“Hey. I texted this time.” Baekhyun joins him on the bed where Luhan’s resting on his back, holding papers in front of him as he memorizes his lessons for a test. Baekhyun crawls over Luhan’s body, lying on him and sliding his head under the papers through a gap. His face shoved up in front of his, chest pressed together and Baekhyun legs between his slightly spread ones. Luhan rolls his eyes at his friend's clinginess.

“What are you doing?” He asks, and his breath wafts hotly over Luhan’s skin. Luhan wrinkles his nose; Baekhyun’s been eating ice cream again.

“I have a huge test in a couple of days,” he answers. “It’s been stressing me out.”

Baekhyun gently takes the papers from Luhan’s grasp and shifts slightly to put them on the table then moves back to his original position. He crosses his arms and rest his head there to stare at Luhan. Luhan, now having nothing to do with his hands, lets them flop down to the first place they find, Baekhyun’s hair, the locks are smooth and silky against his hand.

Baekhyun smiles at him (soft and fond, the smile that Luhan suspects is only for him) and moves his arms so he can rest his head directly on Luhan’s chest. One of Baekhyun’s arms dangle over the couch towards the floor, his other hand is against his shoulder where Baekhyun gently squeezes.

“Hey, are you ok?” Luhan asks slightly worried.

Baekhyun hums. “Yeah. A bit sleepy. And I miss Jongdae.”

“Ah,” Luhan acknowledges. “We haven’t seen him as much these months. I miss him too.”

Luhan can feel the discontent flowing out of Baekhyun in waves. “He’s spending all his time with Chanyeol. Whenever I ask him to hang out, he tells me he’s already busy with that stupid elf, or he asks if he can bring Chanyeol along. Can you believe it?” Baekhyun sighs, annoyed and exhausted. “I have no idea what to do. This sucks.”

“How about you put on a show for me?” Luhan suggests. Playing with his light power always cheers Baekhyun up.

Sure enough, he gives a smile. With a little flick of his wrist, dozens of tiny lights appear around them, floating and bobbing elegantly through the air. There are a few in Baekhyun’s hair and he doesn’t seem to be aware of them.

Luhan laughs as one drifts over to him and brushes against his cheek. "That such a handy minor power you have there, you know," Luhan says as Baekhyun snaps the fingers of his other. The newly dim light washes over them softly, making the lights even shinier and more apparent than before. The scenery accentuates the beauty of his friend.

"Jongdae can understand animal speech," Baekhyun says proudly. "We are meant to be, I’m telling you."

"Does Chanyeol also have something related to animals?" Luhan half-jokes.

"No," Baekhyun says harshly. After a few minutes of silence, he adds, "but he does give really good stomach rubs."

Luhan bursts out laughing at this and the little light on his face startles and glides to hide in his hair. Baekhyun’s eyes follow it in fascination.

“Don’t worry about anything, Baekhyun,” Luhan says fondly. “Jongdae is our best friend, and he would never forget you. Chanyeol is an alright guy, you know. Sometimes you seem to like him.”

“He’s ok,” Baekhyun reluctantly admits. “I just don’t like the way he hogs Jongdae to himself.”

Luhan shakes his head and the light comes tumbling out. With an angry swat to Luhan’s nose, it flies off to join the others loitering around the room. Baekhyun laughs at Luhan’s disgruntled face. “Make a flower,” he asks “A lily. They’re so pretty.”

Luhan opens his hand, mentally willing a lily to form. Making plants out of nowhere is harder and more tiring than growing them out of soil, but making only one can’t hurt. When it takes longer than normal, Luhan starts getting worried. He was about to lower his hand to try again, but suddenly, instead of a flower, a snowflake forms in his hand.

Baekhyun grimaces. “What’s this?”

“Good question,” Luhan croaks, watching the snowflake instantly melt. Trying once more, not one snowflake appears, but two.

“Ok, this is freaking me out. What’s going on?”

Baekhyun raises his hands. “Don’t look at me, this isn’t a prank. Not anyone could make your power change.”

“My power hasn’t changed!” Luhan screams out. Only yesterday he had grown a cherry tree in the university green house. He knows he still has the ability to grow plants and bloom flowers… but why were snowflakes coming out of his fingertips for no reason?

When he is alone in bed later that night, he tries again. After a couple tries, Luhan's able to produce the snowflakes and keep them alive. All of them melt except one. It attaches itself to a blossom flower on his nightstand. With one last look at Minseok’s cold and empty bed, he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> -There are four kingdoms: winter, spring, summer and autumn, where the season stays all year round.  
> -The most common species are fairies, nymphs, elfs and sprites. Pixies, sirens, and oni are greatly feared by people because of superstition.  
> -Everyone has a magical power and a minor one.  
> -Species are not native to one specific kingdom and can be found anywhere. Each indivicual specie might have a couple common features but they are still very different from each other. Magical powers do not depend on the kingdom or specie. Thus, a person is categorized by their kingdom, their power and then their appearance (wings, hair and eye color, ect.)  
> -A "hybrid creature" is someone who is half a specie, half another specie, and they're really taboo to talk about and generally unaccepted by society.
> 
> Flower meanings:  
> -Delphinium: fun, big hearted  
> -Larkspur (White): Happy-go-lucky, Joyful  
> -Lily: Purity of heart, Majesty and Honor  
> -Jasmine (Yellow): Elegance, Grace, Modesty  
> -Roses (Yellow): friendship and happiness. They can also represent a new beginning.  
> -Anemone/(Coronaria): represents hope; the end of cold, dark days and the return of the sun.  
> -Cherry tree: love and new romance, good fortune  
> -Blossom: secret love, concealed love
> 
> Fairy calender:  
> January- Snowdrop Month  
> February- Primrose Month  
> March- Narcissus Month  
> April- Sweet Pea Month  
> May- Hawthorn Month  
> June- Honeysuckle Month  
> July- Lavender Month  
> August- Poppy Month  
> September- Rowan Month  
> October- Bluebell Month  
> November- Heather Month  
> December- Sloe Month


End file.
